zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mask of Truth
ever notice on the moon there are gossip stones which give hints to where all the masks in the game are including this one. but you need the mask of truth to read the gossip stone telling you where to get the mask of truth... kind of pointless info that doesnt need to be any article or even on this page and the obvious answear as to why they put it in there was just because every other one was Oni Dark Link 21:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) i was just saying it pointlessly. Oni Dark Link 21:15, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe you forgot where you got it and were wondering. --Shigmiya64 (talk) 17:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Deku Nut upgrade :From what I read on the Bunny Hood page, the Running Man won't appear until after you clear Jabu Jabu's Belly. If that's true then you just need to go find him after that but before picking up the Master Sword. That's not much earlier, but I think that's what you wanted to know.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) What the page said is actually not true. It is a widely believed mistake though, the real item that prevents you from obtaining it is the Poacher's Saw. I've changed the article accordingly Oni Link 10:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Curse Hey, guys. I'm a new member (as in I just made this profile a few moments ago), so I'm not sure if this is the right way to go about things. Anyways, I just wanted to note that it's much more plausible that it was the act of putting the Mask of Truth itself that transformed the man into the spider, not the act of going into the Fearful Spider House. Here's the quote that suggests it: Man: "If I had known it would be such an ordeal, I never would have taken it. Here! Take it! It's yours!" Of course, I'm sure we can agree that "it" refers to the mask, as he gives it to Link after stating the quote. And, as he calls the mask itself the "ordeal," then the act of entering the Fearful Spider House wouldn't have been so bad after all. Does everybody agree? :Sounds good to me. And welcome to Zeldapedia. Feel free to edit the article to reflect the situation more correctly. And whenever you sign a talk page or forum, remember to sign your name using four tildes, like so ~~~~ Oni Link 01:01, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ZeldaTheory (talk) 01:17, November 18, 2014 (UTC) AH! Thanks! I'll remember to do that from now on! So, since we know putting on the Mask of Truth doesn't really cause people to turn into Skultulas, as Link can wear it without becoming one, can I offer a theory with the theory template? (Sorry if I'm asking too many questions... This should be the last one, though.) ZeldaTheory (talk) 01:38, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I should think that's fine. It's a reasonable discrepancy that should be at least acknowledged. And don't worry about asking questions. The more the better with new users. It's important to understand the set up rather than blindly making mistakes. Oni Link 01:41, November 18, 2014 (UTC) You know, I'm starting to love this community since joining it, despite my earlier bias. Thanks a ton. ZeldaTheory (talk) 02:04, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :I agree that it's more plausible the curse was caused by the man's greed when he put on the mask while in the spider house, rather than simply putting on the mask or entering the house. After all, Link can do both of these things with no problem. The man seems to think (incorrectly, we assume) the mask is the source of the curse, so the theory section seems justified. :The parts I'd like to see more explanation for are where you say the instructions were written in the mask rather than in the house, and that the man was already inside the house when he received the mask. The line from the game about the instructions reads, "He said the instructions were inscribed somewhere in here, but when I went to look, I was cursed!" The man doesn't make it perfectly clear what he means by "here", I'll admit, but as I read it, the phrase "went to look" implies that he changed his location to seek out the instructions, implying the instructions are in the house (assuming they actually exist, of course). If the man moved to the spider house after obtaining the mask, then whoever gave it to him wasn't found at the spider house, but wherever the man was before. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I think you're looking at it from the wrong angle. When he said "went to look," he could have meant "went to look in the mask." As we both agreed, the act of putting on the mask was the source and the switch of the curse. If the instructions were in the mask itself, then he would have searching for the instructions inside the mask itself. If the instructions were somewhere inside the house itself, he would have been transformed when he went to look for the instructions in the house, not when he simply put on the mask. In the scenario where the instructions were written inside the house, the "act of greed/switch of the curse" would have been the act of entering the house, or at least delving deeper into the house. ::Finally, there is the fact that the man stays in the house even after Link breaks the curse, as he wanted to "get it together," as he puts it. If he thought the house itself was the source of the curse, he would have hightailed it out of there pronto as opposed to waiting. Put that together with the fact that he was afraid of the mask itself, and not necessarily the house, and I think we've come to a conclusion. Unless, of course, I overlooked something... ZeldaTheory (talk) 22:25, November 19, 2014 (UTC)